The height of high profile vehicles, such as trucks, vans, sport utility vehicles (SUVs), and recreational vehicles (RVs) poses a problem for many people when loading or unloading such vehicles. For example, because of the excessive height of a large pickup truck, it is often difficult for individuals to load luggage, equipment, or other such items into the bed of the truck. Likewise, due to the excessive height of vans, SUVs, and so forth, it is often difficult for individuals to reach a roof-mounted luggage rack for the purpose of loading or unloading luggage or equipment.
In addition, the act of lifting heavy items from ground level to a height great enough to reach the truck bed or luggage rack causes undesirable strain on the lifter's body. Many injuries to the spine, legs, and arms are caused by improper lifting techniques and by lifting unwieldy items to and from excessive heights.
One recourse individuals have when loading or unloading a high profile vehicle is to stand on a platform, such as a stepladder, stepstool, chair, or box, positioned on the ground near the vehicle. The individual can then stand on the platform to load items onto or unload items from the truck bed or luggage rack. Unfortunately, platforms, such as ladders and stepstools are often cumbersome to set up and properly position. In addition, such a platform may not be readily available for use when the vehicle reaches its destination.
An even more serious problem with platforms placed on the ground is the inherent instability of such items. For example, if a ladder is placed on an unstable surface, such as sand or dirt, or on a surface that is not level, the movement of an individual on the ladder can cause it to tip over. A ladder crashing into the side of the vehicle can create scratches or dents in the body of the vehicle. However, a more critical consequence of a tipping ladder is that an individual standing on the ladder may be injured when the ladder falls.
To resolve the problems associated with platform unavailability and tipping ladders, some vans and RVs are equipped with a ladder which is attached to the rear of the vehicle or to the luggage rack. Since a vehicle-mounted ladder is physically attached to the vehicle, the vehicle-mounted ladder is always available for use with that vehicle. Moreover, the vehicle-mounted ladder cannot tip over. Unfortunately, vehicle-mounted ladders are conventionally not provided on many vehicles, such as pickup trucks.
In addition, the vehicle-mounted ladders cannot be readily moved from one vehicle to an another vehicle, or even from one area of vehicle to another area on the same vehicle. Accordingly, vehicle-mounted ladders have rather limited potential for use.
Another type of vehicle-mounted platform mounts generally to a vehicle tire. The tire-mounted platform includes a support frame, a portion of which rests on the surface upon which the vehicle is parked. A platform is bolted to the support frame. Since the tire mounted platform is supported by the surface upon which the vehicle is parked, this tire mounted platform might not be mounted to the tire in a relatively horizontal position. In other words, if the vehicle is parked on an incline, the platform is oriented relative to the inclined position of the vehicle. This inclined position of the platform is difficult for the user to stand on. In addition, the support frame of this tire mounted platform is attached via rigid tubular members to a bar that rests on an inside surface of the tire. These rigid tubular members extend from the outer surface of the tire and pose a safety hazard to a user if he or she bumps or falls against them.